


Tired.

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Tired Sam Wilson, boys are tired, im lazy and going through writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: Sam and Bucky have had a long day, they need some rest. But Shield has other plans. And so does Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: lazy days





	Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm going through some writers block rn and I'm tryna get over it because so far my descriptions in my fanfic have been bLeh and I'm trying to improve. I also felt bad for not posting in a while. So here's some Sambucky fluff! I am not getting any better at tags, haha. I have a few big things saved in my drafts though that I'm tryna get a kick on though, so that's fun.

Everyone had a long day. Sharon was tired, Bucky was tired, but Sam, Sam was especially tired. He had to deal with long angry arguments with congressmen, go on multiple missions, then get more crap from the government. It was a never ending cycle with criticism from the government.

“Ugh!” Bucky kicked open the door to their shared apartment.

Bucky stormed into the building, tossing his rifle aside as he flopped dramatically onto the couch, his limbs hanging off the sofa as his fingertips grazed the carpet. A loud growl of disapproval erupted from his throat, the growl was muffled by the pillow he face planted into.

“Buck, calm down…” Sam yawned, coming through the door.

He closed the door behind him to hear a sharp  _ ‘click!’ _ indicating that the door was now locked. He rubbed his eyes, and plucked sleep out of them.

“I can’t Sam! I don’t like how they treat you! They can’t treat you like this!” Bucky burst out.

“Ba ba ba! Treat  _ us _ .” Sam corrected him.

“They target you!” Bucky hissed.

“Maybe it’s because I don’t know what I’m doing-” Sam started.

“But you do! Everyone sees it but them because they’re close minded assholes.” Bucky exclaimed.

Sam slugged on over to the couch, lifting up Bucky’s legs and sit down, placing his legs on top of him.

“Whatever man. I just want to go to get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, we should probably get some rest before our next assignment-”

At that exact moment, their communicators started ringing, the happy chime music quickly got annoying for the duo as they had to hear it several times a day. 

“Dammit!” Sam groaned.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Bucky yelled.

His fingers fumbled with the tiny device before landing into his right hand with a firm grasp. Without any hesitation the object was flying across the room and slammed into the nearest wall. Bits and pieces scattered all over the room and the ringtone quickly died out. Bucky stood there panting, his shoulders heaving up and down in a wild-like manner as he tried to bring his blood pressure back down to normal. Sam sat there with wide eyes and a barely visible smirk on his face.

“You okay there Buck?”

“Damn it, I just want to rest.”

“Maybe we should go to Shield, do the mission they were going to assign us, then ask for a vacation.”

“No! Sam, you of  _ everyone _ deserves a break.”

“You deserve a break too. You work just as hard.”

“Then let’s take a break.”

Bucky laid on the couch, his head resting comfortably on the arm rest as his feet sat on Sams lap. His back being cushioned by the same pillow he face planted into earlier.

“But the mission!” Sam protested.

“It can wait,” Bucky said. ”Sweetheart.”

He gently placed his hand onto Sam’s, tugging him down, Sam going down willingly until his head was lined up against Bucky's chest. Sams legs dangled lifelessly off of the couch off of the other armrest as he relaxed into the soldier. The calm beating of his heartbeat making sleep feel closer and closer. He felt at peace. He knew Bucky was here, with him and not against him. It was a heartfelt moment to the pair and they both smiled a knowing smile as they embraced each others presence. 

“I guess we could do the mission later...” Sam mumbled.

Bucky traced his fingers against Sam’s head in a gentle stroking motion.

“Yeah, we have time.” Bucky agreed. 

“Night Buck, love you.” Sam smiled.

“Sweet dreams Sam.” Bucky placed a loving kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is MORE than appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
